


dancing the waves (straight to my heart)

by mrcheesecat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Online Dating, Romance, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrcheesecat/pseuds/mrcheesecat
Summary: Jaemin lets Donghyuck make him an EastMeetsEast dating account and decides it was the right choice, because he meets literal angel, Jeno.





	dancing the waves (straight to my heart)

It hits Jaemin like an epiphany, except it’s not something one would really think of as an epiphany.

It comes into his mind as he’s slurping up his ramyun, Donghyuck and Renjun on either side of him. “Holy shit, I’m so lonely,” he says, dropping his chopsticks and sitting back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling.

“More like pathetic,” Renjun murmurs, not bothering to glance up.

Donghyuck, however, does look up and stares at Jaemin witheringly. “What’s with this depressing mood?” He snaps. He gestures with his eating hand and nearly stabs Jaemin in the eye with his chopsticks. Jaemin thinks he probably wouldn’t feel guilty if he did, accident or not.

“I just--” Jaemin shrugs. “Sleeping with random people doesn’t really come with feelings, you know?”

“I wouldn’t know because I’m not a fucking slut,” Renjun says and Jaemin glares at him.

“Okay, okay.” Donghyuck tries to placate them. He turns to Jaemin. “I thought you didn’t want feelings. That’s why you went with the whole ‘I sleep with who I want and you can’t tell me what to do’ thing.”

Jaemin grimaces. It was true, he had said that. “Well, I’ve changed my mind,” he declares.

“With what? You can’t change your mind if you don’t have one,” Renjun sneers and Jaemin is so close to dumping his ramyun over his so-called friend when Donghyuck takes the bowl and moves it to the end of the table.

“Could you maybe not at this moment? I love roasting him but I want to know what's going on,” he hisses to Renjun before facing Jaemin again. “Well, then why don’t you try to date one of your lays?”

Jaemin shakes his head. “No.”

“Why not?”

“We’re friends. With benefits.”

“What, like it’s impossible to be friends and then date?” Renjun raises an eyebrow.

“I want someone new,” Jaemin replies. “Someone I could get to know from the very beginning.”

“In other words, someone you haven't dicked before,” Donghyuck comments while Renjun snickers.

Jaemin glares at him. “If you want to think about it that way, then fine. Whatever.”

“And exactly how to do you plan on going about this?” Renjun asks.

Jaemin shrugs. “I don’t know. Maybe hook up with someone in one of my classes or something.”

“It still sounds like you’re only looking someone to fuck,” Donghyuck says.

“God, you’re right,” Jaemin groans, burying his face in his hands.

Renjun sighs and pats Jaemin’s shoulder unsympathetically. “Woe is you.”

 

 

-

 

 

It’s a few days later and Jaemin is just getting out from his Calc 223 class when he gets a text from Donghyuck telling him to come over, so he makes his way to Donghyuck’s dorm, only a few buildings down from his own. He texts Donghyuck when he’s arrived and the elder comes down and lets him in.

“Here,” Donghyuck says after they’ve arrived in his room. He pulls up Chrome on his laptop and types in a site name.

“East meets east?” Jaemin reads slowly from behind him. “Isn’t this that site for Asians?”

Donghyuck turns and stares at him. “Which you are, last time I checked. And it’s not _really_ all for Asians, it’s just directed at them.”

“What’s wrong with Tinder? Or Bumble? Or Farmersonly.com?”

“Okay, first off, Tinder is so last year. Second, who the hell uses Bumble? Boring. And lastly, the only hoe I see around here is you.” Donghyuck gives him a look before turning his chair back around, leaving Jaemin a sputtering mess. “I’m making you an account.”

“Hyuck!”

“Look, I’m doing this for you. We’re halfway through the first semester and there’s an unlikely chance that you’ll like someone who’s in your class, otherwise you’d have smashed them already. You also already said you didn’t want your mom butting in on your business and going to a matchmaker to set up seons for you, so this is what’s happening.”

Jaemin groans and collapses onto Donghyuck’s bed. “You’re right,” he grumbles.

“Plus, one of my cousins met this girl on this site and they’re super cool and he said it’s really good and I trust Taeyong, so yeah. Trust me. Okay, let’s see. ‘Jaemin, 20. Korean, Los Angeles, university student. A man looking for…’”

Jaemin makes a non-committal noise. “A guy, I guess.”

“Want to connect your Facebook and Instagram?”

“Later.” Jaemin waves his hand.

“What should your ‘about me’ say? _‘_ Hey, the name’s Jae and I’m just lookin’ for a lay.’” Donghyuck snickers at his joke and Jaemin sits up to glare at him.

“I thought you said you were helping me!”

“Oh please. You know I’d take any opportunity to roast you unless Renjun was doing it for me. But really.”

“Can we come back to that?” Jaemin whines. “I can’t think of anything.”

Donghyuck tsks but skips it. “ _‘_ Age arrived’. Age arrived? What the fuck do they mean by that?”

“Maybe the age you arrived in America?” Jaemin laughs.

“We’ll just leave that blank. Languages are English and Korean. Education? Pre-school.”

“Hyuck!”

“Sorry, sorry!” Donghyuck laughs and they hear the electric lock on the door click. “Oh, Felix is back.”

The door opens and Donghyuck’s roommate walks in. “Oh, hey, Jaemin!” Felix shoots him a grin.

“Hey.” Jaemin waves with a smile.

“How was your day, Yongbok?” Donghyuck asks sweetly, referring to Felix by his Korean name, which he knows Felix hates.

“Hyuck, I fucking hate you,” Felix spits and proceeds to hold the door open for someone behind him. “This is Mark, my cousin. Don’t scare him off.”

Felix’s cousin walks in behind him and Jaemin can see the moment Donghyuck dies inside. Mark is cute. Jaemin thinks he looks like a shy puppy with his timid smile and innocent face.

“Hi, I’m Mark Lee.” He smiles, not noticing how Donghyuck is staring at him.

“I’m Jaemin,” Jaemin introduces himself. “I’m friends with Donghyuck.”

Mark nods and turns to Donghyuck. “You’re Donghyuck Lee, right?”

“Fuck me in the ass,” Donghyuck replies with starry eyes.

 

 

-

 

 

Jaemin sighs as he struggles to work on his Personal Leadership essay and winces when he rereads the only sentence he has, which says, ‘DONGHYUCK LEE GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS’.

For the past three hours, Donghyuck has been laying on Jaemin’s bed, stuffing Cinnamon Toast Crunch into his mouth while wailing about how he completely embarrassed himself in front of the most beautiful man he’s ever seen.

“You’ve done worse before,” Jaemin says for the tenth time as he tries to figure out how life has made him a better leader. He could write about how it’s made him a better leader in bed but he doesn’t think his professor would appreciate reading that.

“Shut up!” Donghyuck cries and sobbing mixed with crunching noises follow. “You’re not fucking helping!”

“You’re not really either,” Jaemin replies and gets hit in the head by a handful of cereal. “You’ll pick that up when you’re done throwing a fit and before you go back to your room.” He sighs again and closes his laptop, giving up. Like all the great memes advise: due tomorrow, do tomorrow.

“Do I look like your maid?” Donghyuck sneers.

“You look like a little bitch avoiding your problems.”

“I can’t go back! Mark is here for the rest of the week on his fall break and there’s no way in hell I can look at his face again without jacking off.”

“Please stop talking.” Jaemin winces at the visual.

“Like you can say anything, slut.”

“Hey, I’m trying to change. That’s what my dating profile is for.”

“Which--” Donghyuck sits up and stuffs more cereal in his mouth. “Have you finished it yet?”

Jaemin stares at the crumbs littering his bedspread before telling himself he’ll make Donghyuck do his laundry if he wants to stay the night. “Not yet.”

“Well, pull it up! We can finish it together!” Jaemin shakes his head and Donghyuck fixes him with a piercing stare. “I don’t think you heard me, Jaemin Na,” he says threateningly, eyes narrowed. “ _Pull. It. Up._ ”

“Okay, okay!” Jaemin scrambles to get his laptop going again and pulls up the site before logging in.

“Where did we leave off?” Donghyuck asks and Jaemin goes to edit his profile.

“‘University or college’. Should I fill it in? I don’t want some creep coming to find me on campus who doesn’t go here.”

Donghyuck nods. “I’m sure you’re not the only Jaemin who goes here. You could use your English name if you wanted, too. God knows how many Korean James’s there are at UCLA.”

Jaemin shrugs and types in the name of his university. He keeps his Korean name. He skips over some things that don’t really apply to him, such as marital status and income.

“What’s next, what’s next?”

“Height and body type,” Jaemin replies. He types in 5’10” for his height and athletic for his body type, which Donghyuck snorts at. “What?”

“Nothing!”

“I may not be a college athlete but I’m a fine specimen, okay? Even Lucas agrees and you know he only has eyes for himself,” Jaemin protests and Donghyuck waves him off. “Sorry I’m not star quarterback, Tyrone Garcia.”

“Sure, sure. Carry on.”

“Now it’s asking for my interests and sports.” Jaemin says them aloud as he checks them off. “‘Anime and manga, coffee and tea, music, camping, computers, games, movies, and cars. Baseball, hiking, soccer, surfing, weights’.”

“Too bad it doesn’t have a box for ‘sexual intercourse’,” Donghyuck comments flippantly. Jaemin gives him the middle finger and goes to the last section.

 

**What does your typical weekend look like?🍾💲**

_I can swing both ways- I’m fine with staying in and hanging out but I’m also always down to hit up the clubs_

**Places/Countries/Cities I love visiting:🌏🏝**

_San Fran is home_

**Who are your favorite singers?🎶🔊**

_Lee Youngdae, Kim Kai, Tight Eyez_

 

Jaemin hands his laptop to Donghyuck and takes the cereal box in return, shoving his hand into it. “What do you think?”

Donghyuck nods as he reads over it. “Looks good. All you have left is your ‘about me’ section.”

Jaemin groans. “I don’t know what to put,” he says and Donghyuck starts to type. “Wait, what are you saying?” His friend cackles as he shows Jaemin. “‘Just a hoe looking for some ass to tap’--Donghyuck!”

“Oh, you also have to choose your pictures,” he says, turning Jaemin’s laptop back to himself.

“Don’t act all innocent on me!” Jaemin protests.

“Photos,” Donghyuck replies.

Jaemin groans and pulls himself onto his bed beside Donghyuck. “Okay, which ones do I choose?”

“The good ones, obviously,” Donghyuck responds, which earns him a smack from Jaemin. “Ow! Okay, okay!” He pulls up Jaemin’s folders and opens his pictures tab.

“How many should I choose?” Jaemin asks as he scrolls through them.

Donghyuck shrugs. “Four, five? Oh, definitely that one.” He points to one from last summer, when Jaemin had spontaneously dyed his hair pink.

In the photo, he’s at Steamer Lane Beach, holding his board next to him, grinning at the camera in the bright sun in front of the waves. His black and blue wetsuit hangs over his shoulder and his trunks ride low on his hips, exposing the muscle underneath.

“Oh shit, I forgot I even had that,” Jaemin comments, admiring himself. He uploads it to his profile. They choose a few more photos: one selfie he had taken at the San Fran County Fair, one with his dog at home, and a few others.

Donghyuck nods as he reviews Jaemin’s finished profile. “Looks good. I’d let it go.”

Jaemin agrees and just as he clicks “update” his phone buzzes. “Oh, Lucas texted me. He’s wondering if I want to hit up the gym with him and Moonbin.”

Donghyuck groans, leaning back against the wall. “You and your workout buddies. Always wanting to workout. Leaving me alone.”

“Okay, I don’t always work out,” Jaemin corrects. “And I really should be making you go back to your own room instead of letting you stay here and bother me.”

“Shut up,” Donghyuck snaps. “Just because I have morals and don’t fuck everything in sight--”

“I have morals, thank you very much.” Jaemin hops off his bed and changes into shorts and a t-shirt. He pulls out a pair of socks from his top dresser drawer and puts them on. “Okay, I’m going to meet them so don’t cause any trouble.” He points a threatening finger at his friend. “If you’re hungry, go to the dining hall or the market. Don’t eat any more of my food and sure as hell don’t bother Jongho when he comes back.”

“Okay, Mom,” Donghyuck sneers mockingly and pulls up Netflix on Jaemin’s laptop. “Have fun.”

“While you’re at it, try not to be a bitch, too,” Jaemin calls as the door closes behind him.

 

 

It’s a few hours later and Jaemin has completely forgotten about his new dating profile when he gets back from the gym and dinner. He bids goodbye to Lucas and Moonbin as they drop him off at his dorm and he heads up to take a hot shower. Donghyuck is gone, having left a note that he had headed to his own dorm to dare to grab his homework before going to the library. His phone pings in the middle of it and he ignores it, assuming it’s either Donghyuck dying or Sanha asking about their chem homework.

He gets out and changes before he looks at his phone and sees an unfamiliar notification.

 

**EastMeetsEast: Jeno has smiled at you! Smile back or say hi!**

 

Jaemin blinks as he remembers and opens the app. He taps on Jeno’s profile and holy fuck, he’s never seen anyone so cute.

Jeno has strong features and large doe-like eyes that turn into little lines when he smiles and the prettiest lips that curl back like a kitten’s. He has four pictures: two selfies with a cat, one of him on the Santa Monica Pier, and the last of him during what looks like a dance performance.

The last picture is what really gets him. Jeno is the center and focus of the photo. He’s in a white button up with leather suspenders and a leather belt they connect to around his torso. His black hair is sweaty, but not in a gross way. His bangs hang in his face and his eyes are dark, his makeup accentuating them. Jeno’s tongue is poking outside his lips and it makes his whole expression look as if he’s about to devour the audience.

It’s the sexiest thing Jaemin’s ever seen.

“Damn,” Jaemin croaks. He scrolls through more of Jeno’s profile and sees he attends UCLA as well, they’re the same height, and have in common interests like anime and cars. “Fuck, he’s hella cute. Hell yeah, I’d like to smile back.” Jaemin taps the icon on his screen and walks to his room.

“What are you grinning about?” Jongho asks from his desk, glasses on the edge of his nose.

Jaemin looks up and clutches his phone to his chest. “I’m so gay.”

Jongho blinks and turns back around. “No surprise there.”

“Hyuck made me join that Asian dating site,” Jaemin explains as he puts his shower caddy and towel away. “There’s this cute guy, the cutest guy I’ve seen in my whole life. His name’s Jeno and I want to fuck him so bad.”

“Please don’t pop a boner right here,” Jongho replies.

“He has a cat because he has some pictures with one and I think he’s a dancer,” Jaemin carries on as if he didn’t hear. “I should ask Jisungie, he’d know.”

“If you bring him back here for your sexy times, please text me beforehand,” Jongho says. “Also, how much longer is Donghyuck going to be staying here? We’ll be attracting mice or ants at this rate.” He glances to the bucket by the trashcan half-filled with food crumbs, labeled ‘Donghyuck Lee’s Fault’ in both English and Korean.

“I’m going with him to his room later. Don’t worry, I’ll convince him to leave,” Jaemin assures.

Jongho shoots him a look that’s both doubtful and hopeful. “That’s awesome, because as much as I’d like to hear another minute of him talking about how perfect Mark Lee’s face is and how much he wants him to take him right here and now, I don't think I can take anymore.”

Jaemin nods and pats his shoulder comfortingly. “I remember what it was like to be alone.”

Jongho glares up at him and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his middle finger. “I will talk to Yeji Hwang.” He turns back around and hunches over his papers. “Eventually.”

Jaemin chuckles. “Do it before next semester or you might not have another chance.”

Jongho grumbles something unintelligible and proceeds to down the rest of his Red Bull before smacking himself in the face and scribbling something down on his homework. Jaemin winces when he remembers that he should be doing schoolwork, too.

However, a notification from the site makes him look down and his stomach curls when it’s a message from Jeno. Homework can wait, he decides. His love life cannot. Jaemin hops onto his bed and opens up the app to see what Jeno has said.

 

 **Jeno:** Hey 😊

 **😘Jaemin:** Hey cutie 

 **Jeno:** Oh damn so we're already starting with that

 **Jaemin:** To be fair, you're hella cute

I'm not lying

 **Jeno:** I'm not really though

 **Jaemin:** Can I be honest

 **Jeno:** Sure

 **Jaemin:** You give me a boner

 **Jeno:** Oh.

That's so gay lol

 **Jaemin:** Well that's what I am

For you, you make me so fucking gay

Sorry

That was bad

Let me start over. What up I'm Jaemin I'm 19 and I

✌never learned how to fucking read 

 **Jeno:** #iconic

I love vines so much

 **😉Jaemin:** Then I'm your guy

 **Jeno:** Ok then Jaemin

Prove to me that you’re what I’m looking for

 **Jaemin:** Well for starters, you smiled at me first

 **Jeno:** Touché

 **Jaemin:** Also I’m super cool

 **Jeno:** I feel like people who actually say that out loud aren’t “super cool”

 **Jaemin:** I am though

You’d agree, you just haven’t met me yet

 **Jeno:** Sure sure whatever you need to tell yourself kid

 **Jaemin:** Hey I know it’s kind of early for this but want to meet up

I mean as a better way to get to know each other

Doing it over DM is kind of boring

 **Jeno:** Promise you’re not some serial murderer posing as a cute college student?

 **Jaemin:** All I read was that you think I’m cute

 **Jeno:** …

 **Jaemin:** Ok I promise I really am a college student at UCLA and I promise I

really am 20 and I promise I’m definitely this cute

 **Jeno:** In that case, sure. Where and when?

 **Jaemin:** Friday? Gushi at 3

 **Jeno:** Wow you really know the way to a Korean guy’s heart

 **Jaemin:** I was hoping you’d like it

?What do you say

 **Jeno:** See you there

 **😚:Jaemin**  

 

 

 

-

 

 

Jaemin’s thankful he doesn’t have class Friday and sleeps in until 11 AM. When he does wake up, he doesn’t get out of bed until an hour later. Instead, he spends time reading Jeno’s profile over and over and looking at his pictures, unable to stop grinning at how cute Jeno is.

His stomach is all tied in knots at the prospect of the date today and he rolls around in his bed, squealing, just as Jongho walks into the room, back from class. They make eye contact and still, the air in the room becoming awkward. Jongho clears his throat and offers a greeting, which Jaemin returns. “Everything okay?” His roommate asks.

“Peachy,” Jaemin replies and that’s that. He gets out of bed and goes to take a quick shower before coming back to look at his choice of clothing. He decides on light wash jeans, a black tee, and his white Renverse hoodie, since it’s cloudy and cool out today.

Jaemin gets to the restaurant half an hour early and anxiously sits at the table the hostess led him to, all the while glancing nervously between the door and his phone in front of him.

It’s five minutes till three and Jaemin has to pee so bad so he decides to risk it and run to the bathroom. He comes out a few minutes later, having attempted to look a little less disheveled in the bathroom mirror, and takes a seat back at his table.

He glances at the time on his phone. 3:04 PM. Jaemin bites his lip, his stomach turning and twisting with agitation.

“Jaemin?” He looks up at his name and sees Jeno’s smiling face in front of him. “You're Jaemin, right?”

Jaemin stands and his chair makes a scraping nose against the tile, causing other patrons to look over at them. He winces. “That's me.” He gestures for Jeno to sit.

“Sorry I'm a little late,” Jeno says as he takes a seat and looks up at Jaemin. “Were you waiting long?”

Jaemin stares at the way how Jeno's eyelashes cast shadows across his cheeks. “Uh, no,” he lies before cleaning his throat. “No, I just got here.”

“Good.” Jeno beams and Jaemin feels his heart stutter in his chest. “You’re much more handsome in real life.”

Jaemin chokes on his water at Jeno’s words and Jeno laughs. “T-thanks,” Jaemin stutters, his face blazing with embarrassment. He avoids Jeno’s eyes.

Jeno places his chin in his hands with a smile. “I have a feeling you like to think you’re usually a lot smoother than this, yeah?”

“I am usually a lot smoother than this,” Jaemin says, trying to regain his confidence. Jeno only laughs again and they move on to looking at the menu.

After they’ve ordered, Jaemin turns back to Jeno and says curiously, “So your profile said you’re twenty. Is that true?”

Jeno chuckles. “It’s true. I’ll be twenty-one in April. Is it true that _you’re_ twenty?”

Jaemin grins. “I’ve been twenty for three months now,” he admits. “You a sophomore?” Jeno nods. “Me, too. Major?”

“Pre-veterinary sciences with minor in dance,” Jeno replies, taking a sip of his Sprite.

Jaemin blinks. “Those are two very different things,” he comments.

Jeno laughs. “So I’ve been told.”

“What made you choose those two things? I saw on your profile that picture of you performing,” Jaemin says. He doesn’t add how it made him feel.

“I’ve been dancing since I was five and I really enjoy it. For vet sciences, I really love animals, especially cats and horses. I have three cats,” Jeno says, grinning before his expression droops. “Unfortunately, I’m allergic to them.”

A smile tugs at Jaemin’s lips. “But you were holding one in some of your selfies.”

“I have a small grace period before the rashes and sneezes hit me like a truck,” he replies. “What about you?”

“I’m a civil engineering major with an architecture minor,” Jaemin replies and Jeno’s eyes widen.

“I’ve heard that engineering majors have it real tough,” he says sympathetically.

Jaemin sighs. “You’ve heard right. Coffee is my main diet.”

Jeno laughs. “I feel. I’ve been drowning in Red Bull and Diet Coke for the past few weeks. At least midterms are over.”

Jaemin groans. “I know you mean well by that statement but that just means that my grades will be going down. I really don’t want to know my scores.”

Jeno gives him a pat on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you did great.” Their food arrives at that moment and they breathe in the spicy air that rises from the _yukgaejang._ “So, are you from Cali originally?” Jeno asks as he blows on his forkful of kimchi ramyun.

Jaemin nods. “San Francisco, born and raised,” he says proudly. “You?”

“I was born in Incheon and my family moved to Boulder, Colorado when I was three.”

“That’s pretty sweet.” Jaemin’s a little jealous that Jeno’s had a taste of Korea, despite being three years old. “I’ve always wanted to go to Korea but there’s never really been time and I’m a fourth-generation kid so it’s not like I have any family there.”

“I’ve only been back a few times, like for my grandma’s birthday and stuff,” Jeno admits. “Do you speak?” He asks this in Korean.

“Am I a lot cooler in your eyes now?” Jaemin replies in Korean and Jeno snorts.

“Hardly,” he jokes, and they return to speaking English.

“So, Boulder, huh?” Jaemin says and takes a bite of rice. “That’s interesting. I’ve never been to Colorado.”

“It’s nice,” Jeno says. “We’re right at the base of the mountains so the views are incredible. Here!” He pulls out his phone from his pocket and shows Jaemin pictures of his hometown.

Jaemin nods, impressed. “That’s amazing.”

“The weather is definitely different,” Jeno continues. “It snows a lot more so we have skiing and snowboarding. Also, it’ll be snowy and five below in the morning and just a few hours later, all the snow will be gone and it’ll be seventy outside. My junior year, we had a snowstorm in May for a week.” He shrugs. “Colorado is wack.”

“So why UCLA then? Don’t they have really good schools in Colorado?”

Jeno looks embarrassed and Jaemin blinks curiously. “Well… For starters, there are more Asians in California,” he says meekly. “I mean, not that there aren’t Asians in Colorado! There are!”

Jaemin barks out a laugh. “Don’t be embarrassed about that! I understand, okay?”

Jeno looks relieved at Jaemin’s words. “It’s just… There are less people I can relate to at home, which kind of sucks, since it’s home. But there’s no Korea-town in Boulder and all of the Korean kids I know, their families have been in America for generations.”

“You don’t need to feel bad about anything,” Jaemin says and he places a hand on Jeno’s. “It’s not your fault if you can’t relate to the people around you.”

“Thank you.” Jeno smiles at him gratefully.

“So, you dance,” Jaemin says, changing the topic. “Do you know Jisung Park, freshman? Sometimes he goes by Tyler.”

Jeno brightens up. “You know Jisung? Yeah, he’s super talented! How do you know him?”

“He went to my high school,” Jaemin replies. “He’s a good kid.”

“Agreed. You’ll have to come and watch a showcase sometime.” Jeno smiles and Jaemin hopes that Jeno hopes that he’ll agree.

“Of course I will,” Jaemin grins, because who is he to deny that gorgeous smile. “Yeah, just shoot me a text and I’ll be there!”

Time passes and before they know it, it’s after five in the afternoon and Jeno has to leave to go to a club meeting but they exchange numbers and Jaemin gathers the courage to ask him on a real date.

“Hey,” he says as he walks Jeno to his car in a nearby lot. “So did I do okay enough to ask you on a date? Like, a proper one this time?”

Jeno glances at him, a smirk playing on his pretty lips. “What do you think?”

Jaemin pauses. “Uh, I hope I did,” he says slowly as Jeno stops by a dark red car.

Jeno cocks his side to the head and smiles cutely before leaning forward and kissing Jaemin on the cheek. “I think you did.” He giggles at Jaemin’s shocked expression. “Text me,” he says as he gets in and starts the car up.

“Holy shit, I’m so gay,” Jaemin says dumbly as he watches Jeno drive away.

 

 

-

 

 

Jaemin takes half of the coming week thinking about Jeno and how he can impress him enough to decide he wants to date him. He’s currently seated next to Soobin and Shuhua in one of the study rooms at the student center, blankly watching as Seojeong draws on the whiteboard an explanation of Hess’ law.

She turns around, hands on her hips, looking at them expectantly. “So?”

Jaemin raises his hand. “Yeah, what the fuck?” Soobin cackles loudly and Shuhua pretends she didn’t hear him.

Seojeong glares down at him. “Maybe if you didn’t have shit for brains--”

“I am perfectly functional, thank you very much,” Jaemin replies breezily. “I just have better things to be thinking about.”

“More important than the upcoming test?” Shuhua murmurs as she scribbles down notes in her book.

“Yes.” Jaemin nods. “I’m thinking about what to do for my next date with Jeno.”

Seojeong growls. “Get your gay brain out of your ass and into chemistry.”

“Can’t.” Jaemin shakes his head. “Jeno is the most beautiful angel I’ve ever seen and I’m prepared to give him the world.”

“That’s deep,” Soobin comments, raising his eyebrows.

“Foolish,” Shuhua adds quietly.

“Okay, thanks, guys. But please help me.” Jaemin winces when Seojeong smacks his head and starts yelling in Korean. He stands, ignoring her, much to her dismay, and grins. “That’s a great idea! I’ll take him surfing!”

“I didn’t even say that!” Seojeong shrieks, grabbing his shoulders and rocking him back and forth. Soobin stands and picks her off Jaemin, Shuhua recording everything on her Snapchat.

“Thanks a lot, Seo!” Jaemin calls as he’s bolting out the door, notebook pushed into his bag sloppily. “Great idea!”

His three study mates stare after him, watching as he nearly runs into a group of white girls and then stumbles around the corner. “I hope he fails this fucking test,” Seojeong snaps before storming back over to the board.

As soon as Jaemin’s back at his dorm, he dumps his bag on the floor and hops onto his bed. He opens up his texts with Jeno and sends him one.

 

 **NANA:** You free after class Friday? _[11:34 AM]_

 **Jenbean🐶:** I get out at 12 _[11:41 AM]_

 **Jenbean🐶:** Is this about the date? _[11:41 AM]_

 **NANA:** Damn right it is _[11:42 AM]_

 **NANA:** Be prepared to get wet!!! _[11:43 AM]_

 **NANA:** wAITT _[11:43 AM]_

 **Jenbean🐶:** uhh _[11:45 AM]_

 **NANA:** I’m so sorryyy I didn't mean it like htat we’re going surfing to ovbiously you’d get wet but I’m getting wet too we’re both gettingg wet because of the ocean which is water which makes you wett _[11:48 AM]_

 **NANA:** This is not sexual harassment _[11:48 AM]_

 **Jenbean🐶:** 😂😂 _[11:50 AM]_

 **Jenbean🐶:** It’s okay Jae I understand _[11:50 AM]_

 **NANA:** Ok thank god because that was a huge fckin disaster _[11:52 AM]_

 **NANA:** I’ll come pick you up at 1 _[11:52 AM]_

 **NANA:** Do you have a wetsuit? _[11:53 AM]_

 **Jenbean🐶:** Um no is that a bad thing? _[11:56 AM]_

 **NANA:** Well as much as I’d like to see it, you can’t surf naked _[11:57 AM]_

 **NANA:** Though I do know of some other activities that don’t require clothes if that’s what you’d rather do 😏 _[11:59 AM]_

 **Jenbean🐶:** JAEMIN NA _[12:00 PM]_

 **NANA:** Sorry sorry _[12:03 PM]_

 **NANA:** I have some extras so don’t worry 👍 _[12:03 PM]_

 

-

 

 

Jaemin’s Friday starts off pretty great. He scored an 80% on his calc midterm and his modern American history professor let his class out half an hour early. He’s practically thrumming with excitement the whole time, anxious to pick up Jeno and hit the waves at the Beach.

And the minute Jeno walks out of his dorm, his new platinum blond hair shining in the sun, Jaemin’s happiness skyrockets. “Holy fuck,” he squeaks to himself in the car and offers a meek wave after Jeno waves at him, bright smile on his face. “I’m going to die.”

“Hey!” Jeno greets as he climbs into the passenger seat and puts on his seatbelt.

“Hi,” Jaemin says nervously. “Um, you changed your hair…”

“Oh, yeah.” Jeno reaches up and runs a hand through it. The action makes Jaemin squirm in his seat and he puts the car in reverse. “It’s for my upcoming showcase. Also, I thought it would be fun to change.”

“It looks good,” Jaemin chokes out. “Like, really good.”

Jeno grins. “Thanks.” There’s a lilt in his voice like he knows exactly what Jaemin’s thinking.

Jaemin clears his throat. “You ever surfed before?”

“No.” Jeno purses his lips. “Is it really hard? It looks hard.”

“It depends on the person,” Jaemin replies. “If you’ve never done it before, then probably. But don’t worry.” He turns to Jeno with a grin. “You’ve got me.”

The waves at Leo Carrillo Beach today are calm and small, perfect for a beginner like Jeno. There are a few other people there than them but otherwise, it’s not as crowded as Jaemin had expected, which he’s glad for.

He parks in the lot and unloads his board from the roof of his car before getting out wetsuits for them. He hands Jeno the dark grey and yellow one and they walk over the hot sand to the small wooden changing stalls.

“Don't wear anything under,” Jaemin advises before Jeno walks into a stall and he turns to Jaemin with an incredulous look.

“Jaemin!”

He rolls his eyes. “I'm talking about comfort,” Jaemin says with a carefully neutral voice, trying not to imagine what Jeno would look like without anything on. Just as gorgeous as he'd look all bundled up in a winter coat and boots, that's for sure.

Jeno gives him a skeptical look but nods and closes the door of the stall behind him. “I'll be out soon,” he calls through the wooden slats.

“Take your time,” Jaemin replies, closing his own door. He strips out of his day clothes and stuffs them in his bag before wriggling into his wetsuit and waiting for Jeno to exit his stall.

“Can you help me?” Jeno walks out, bag in one hand and the other behind his head in an effort to zip his wetsuit fully. He turns around and Jaemin ogles the muscles that are showing before they disappear under the suit. He glances down at Jeno’s ass and appreciates the view before hearing Jeno clear his throat. “Like what you see?” He teases.

Jaemin blushes under Jeno’s knowing gaze. “You wish,” he sputters before turning to the lockers and stuffing his bag in one. Internally, he groans, because that was not smooth _at all_.

They rent a beginner’s board for Jeno and Jaemin finally takes in a moment to bathe in the bright sun and breathe in the salty air. Gulls caw all around them and the waves are crashing against the shore and Jaemin feels completely as peace. He opens his eyes to see Jeno looking at him curiously. “Sorry. You ready?”

Jeno hesitates for a split second before nodding. “Do we go straight in?”

Jaemin grins and shakes his head. “You definitely want to practice out the water first.” He lays his board down in the sun and shows Jeno how to strap the leash to his ankle and how to lay on the board and paddle in the water. It doesn’t take long for Jeno to get the hang of it so Jaemin teaches him how to pop off and stand correctly on the board. “Remember,” he advises, “it won’t be this easy in the water.”

Jeno nods, face concentrated and determined. He’s got the hang of everything that Jaemin can teach him outside the water.

“Ready?” Jaemin grins and hops up off the hot sand.

“Ready!” Jeno is right behind him. They head down into the water and Jeno shivers at the sudden cold while Jaemin dives right in.

“Okay, hop on!” He calls back to Jeno, already down on his board. “Let’s paddle around for a bit!”

The sun is hot on their backs as the paddle around to let Jeno get used to being in the water while on his board. Fish swim under them and Jeno tells the types he recognizes to Jaemin, who lets the waves relax him while he listens to Jeno. “You sure know a lot,” he comments lazily as he leads Jeno around in the gentle water.

Jeno laughs. “I am pre-vet,” he laughs. He pauses. “Can we try it?”

“Yeah, lube is in the top drawer of the dresser,” Jaemin replies, not really processing what Jeno had said.

“That’s not what I meant.” Jeno splashes him in the face and Jaemin starts, sputtering out salt water. “I meant catching a wave.”

Jaemin winces guiltily. “Sorry. Yeah, of course. It was just real calming to be out here with you.”

Jeno smiles and splashes him playfully this time. “Likewise. Come on, show me what to do.”

“Okay, wait here. I’ll show you how it’s done.” Jaemin leaves him in shallow waters before confidently paddling out far enough and waiting for a good wave. It only takes about 30 seconds for one to come and Jaemin rolls in with it, pushing off as it’s coming up behind him. He stands and grins when he sees Jeno watching in awe from inshore. The wave dies down soon enough and he paddles back to Jeno, who stares at him, mouth open. “You’ll catch flies like that,” he jokes.

“That was amazing!” Jeno says, tracing his finger along the red wolf on Jaemin’s board.

Jaemin shrugs though he can’t hide his smile from Jeno’s praise. “It was nothing. Come on, I’ll help you.”

Jaemin shows him how to paddle straight in the water, as to not lose momentum. He demonstrates how to push over or swim under the other waves before getting to a good spot and turning around to the shore while waiting for a wave.

“Keep looking over your shoulder until it’s behind you,” Jaemin says, the two of them waiting for the wave to catch up. “Okay, now paddle!”

Jeno paddles forward and feels wave begin to lift the back of his board up. He looks behind him to see the wave, only to hear Jaemin call to keep facing forward. Jeno loses his power and momentum and the wave overtakes him.

“Jeno!” Jaemin feels his heart stop when Jeno wipes out, only to breathe in relief when he pops out of the water a moment later with a gasp. He paddles over and smiles. “Rough, huh?”

“It’s a lot harder in the water,” Jeno gasps, flipping his bangs out of his face.

Jaemin laughs. “If it wasn’t in water, it wouldn’t be surfing.” He thinks for a moment. “It’s like snowboarding,” he says easily. “Only the water isn’t solid.”

“I ski!” Jeno shrieks as he holds onto his board tightly. “It’s different!”

Jaemin pauses, staring up at the sky. “Hm, I guess you’re right, huh?”

Jeno smacks the water. “I’m going again!” He hauls himself up on his board and paddles out, Jaemin watching in amusement.

It takes quite a few more tries before Jeno is able to pop off and stand on his board but Jaemin is a patient teacher and he’s just glad to spend the time with Jeno. “I got it! Holy shit, I got--!” Jeno’s cut off as he loses his balance and falls off his board into the waves. He resurfaces moments later and flops on his board, Jaemin paddling up next to him. He lets out a whine and Jaemin tries not to let it go to his head in a non-NC17 way.

“Hey, you had it for a moment,” Jaemin says, trying to cheer him up. He sighs at the sight of Jeno’s large, puppy-like eyes staring at him. “You don't seem like you're having fun and I don't want that. Do you want to just head in?”

“No!” Jeno yelps, looking guilty. “I'm having fun!”

Jaemin looks at him, doubtful. “Jeno.”

He picks at his board. “I'm here with you, which is fun,” he mumbles. “I like spending time with you.”

“That's gay,” Jaemin comments and Jeno splashes him with water, but they're both laughing and Jaemin feels his chest swell when he sees how much happier Jeno looks. “Well, if you're really having fun, we can give it another go.”

“Of course.” Jeno sticks his chin out, eyes determined. “I came here to learn to surf and I won't leave until I've learned to surf. So you better help me.”

“I've been helping,” Jaemin protests with a pout. “And you've improved throughout the day! Two hours ago, you couldn't even stand on the board!” He pauses and turns to Jeno, expression serious. “Jeno, you know you can't learn to surf like, professionally, in one day. It takes a lot of time; hell, it took me about two months to be able to ride a wave for more than a minute when I first started surfing. I'm sure dancing is the same way, and I'm not saying you can't do it, I'm just saying I don't want you to beat yourself up for not getting everything perfect the first time.”

Jeno looks over at him with a soft grin. “I know,” he says gently and reaches to grab Jaemin’s hand, giving it a squeeze before letting go. “I know, Jae. Now, come on!”

 

 

The sun’s setting low over the ocean, casting a bright, golden line over the water. Jaemin plops into the sand next to Jeno and stretches his legs out in front of him with a sigh. “So, you have fun with me?”

Jeno smiles. “Yeah, I had a lot of fun today.” He turns to Jaemin. “I think I like you.”

Jaemin’s face turns pink and he clears his throat. “You think?”

“Okay, so maybe I do like you,” Jeno laughs. He runs a hand through his half-dried hair and Jaemin follows the movement closely. “And what about you?”

“I like you a lot,” Jaemin blurts out, causing Jeno to laugh again. He pauses. “Does this mean I can finally ask you to be my boyfriend?”

“Ask me,” Jeno demands in response.

Jaemin stands and runs into the golden waves before turning back around and shouting, “Jeno Lee, be my boyfriend because you’re really fucking hot!” He grins at the Jeno laughing in the sand and it’s such a bewitching sight that he suddenly thinks that if he went blind, that would be the only memory he’d keep ingrained in his mind.

Jeno stands up and calls, “Jaemin Na, I’ll be your boyfriend because you’re a real fucking dork!”

Jaemin snorts and leaves the waves to come back to Jeno, shaking his head in amusement. “I’ll have you know,” he says when he reaches him. “That I’m the coolest person you’ll ever know.” He pauses. “I think I may have told you something along the lines of that when you first slid into my DM.”

Jeno rolls his eyes playfully as Jaemin snakes an arm around his bare waist and pulls them together until they’re only a few inches apart. His breath hitches at the small space and Jaemin smirks when he notices.

“You nervous, babe?” He whispers and Jeno shakes his head.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” He challenges, causing Jaemin to chuckle.

“Can I kiss you now?” Jeno nods and Jaemin leans in.

Jeno’s lips taste of sunshine and the sea and Jaemin finds himself drowning in it. Everything about Jeno is addictive and it’s like he’s a drug that Jaemin’s been craving for so long. The kiss is soft and gentle and doesn’t last long, but Jaemin can feel it in his bones even after the sun is long gone and they’re lying on the hood of his car, staring at the lightened sky from the city, hands intertwined.

It's nearly midnight when Jaemin pulls up in front of Jeno's dorm. He puts the car in park and the two sit quietly, listening to the engine rumbling.

“So, my showcase is next Friday night,” Jeno speaks up, turning to Jaemin with a small smile. “Will you come?”

Jaemin brightens up and grins. “Of course I’ll come! I wouldn’t miss it for the world! Especially now that I'm your boyfriend!”

Jeno bites his lip, hiding his smile. “Thank you.” He leans forward and places a soft kiss on Jaemin’s cheek. “Goodnight.”

“Sweet dreams,” Jaemin murmurs and places a kiss on Jeno’s forehead as he pulls away. He can’t stop grinning as he watches Jeno walk up to the front door. Jeno turns back once more and waves before he goes in and the second he's gone, Jaemin thrashes himself around in his seat, giggling. “Holy shit!” He shrieks, shaking the car.

A knock sounds on his window, causing him to jump and his heart to stop. A girl stands outside his car and she’s peeking in. Jaemin frowns and rolls his window down slightly. “May I help you?” He asks in a nonchalant, nasally voice.

“Just making sure you weren’t having car sex,” she replies harshly, taking Jaemin aback.

“Well, as you can see, I’m not,” he snaps back, rolling his window down farther. “This time, anyway.”

The girl flinches as if Jaemin has an STD and just transferred it to her. “That’s disgusting! I’m calling the police!” She rips out her phone and starts to dial the campus police.

Jaemin grins. “That’s life, sweetheart.” He pulls out of the parking space before she can stop him and waves goodbye, leaving her in the dust as she shouts at him.

Note to self: Ask Jeno to try out car sex.

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Why am I here?” Chenle questions as he's pulled to the auditorium entrance by Jaemin.

“You're a gift,” Jaemin replies after he's shoved their tickets at the porter standing at the doors.

“A gift?” Chenle echoes as Jaemin searches for their seats before leading him to sit down. “What do you mean?”

Jaemin waves off his question and opens the showcase program booklet to search for Jeno. He can't hold back his smile when he spots his boyfriend's name and photo. “God, he’s so hot.”

“Me? Oh, I know.” Chenle lets out his high-pitched laugh, causing an elderly couple to stare at him in concern.

“I wasn’t talking about you,” Jaemin replies, eyes still on his boyfriend’s picture. “I was talking about this work of art.”

Chenle sighs. “God, remind me not to be friends with you when he breaks up with you. I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Jaemin stares at him, eyes wide. “Chenle! Don’t say things like that!”

Chenle shrugs, unashamed. "Deal, hoe.”

The auditorium fills and the lights darken, causing Jaemin’s breath to hitch in anticipation. The curtain opens and instantly, he finds Jisung, thanks to his bright hair. In front of him is Jeno and Jaemin almost screams at the sight of his boyfriend in tight jeans and a sleeveless sweatshirt.

“Holy fuck, an old man is going into cardiac arrest,” Chenle whispers.

Jaemin doesn’t look away from Jeno. “Who?”

“You, fool.”

Jaemin tells himself the only thing stopping him from murdering Chenle are God and his angel, Jeno. But, he decides to himself, that maybe Jeno isn’t really an angel, but the devil, because it is a _sin_ to be able to move your hips like that.

“Whoa, Jae, who’s that?” Chenle tugs on Jaemin’s sleeve and points to the stage. “The one with the blue hair.”

Jaemin grins. “Oh. That’s my friend. He’s a freshman, like you. God, you youngsters.”

“You’re only four months older than me,” Chenle hisses.

“And who was the one who called me an old geezer just a bit ago?” The dance ends and Jaemin jumps up, shouting and cheering his approval. Jeno notices him and gives him a small wave and grin before leaving the stage.

“Sit down! You’re embarrassing me!” Chenle yelps.

“Like you haven’t embarrassed me before,” Jaemin scoffs but he sits.

The stage lights up again and a man walks into the spotlight. “All, thank you for coming to UCLA’s fall dance showcase. My name is Lionel Popkin and I am the chair of the World Arts, Culture, and Dance department here at UCLA. We are so excited to have you here and I’m sure that you’re excited to be here as well, from what I heard earlier.” He smiles in Jaemin’s direction. “This semester’s theme is transformation. The dancers have created choreography to go to songs that are about growing up and transforming in this time and age. That being said, please welcome back the team.” He bows to the applause and walks back off stage.

The dances are very interesting and Jaemin finds himself appreciating them, despite the fact that Jeno isn’t in most of them. The first few dances, except the opening dance, are made up of upperclassmen. Chenle keeps pestering him about the boy he saw from before and Jaemin can sense him becoming more frustrated when Jaemin brushes him off. Finally, it’s time for Jeno’s solo and Jaemin holds tight to the armrests on his seat. The curtains open and the stage lights up, Jeno at its center.   

“Oh fuck,” Jaemin squeaks. Jeno’s dressed in the same outfit in the performance picture that was on his dating profile. He’s staring out at the crowd with that stare and it’s hard to imagine that this Jeno is the same as the giggling Jeno he’d gone surfing with in the sparkling sun.

“Isn’t that your boyfriend?” Chenle comments and Jaemin nods. “Damn.”

It’s electrifying, watching Jeno in his element, and Jaemin finally knows how Jeno felt when he had seen Jaemin surf that very first time. Jaemin can’t take his eyes off Jeno and the way he moves his body to the beat of the music. The song is over too soon and once again, Jaemin is the first to stand and clap for him. Jeno finds him in the crowd and grins widely before bowing and running offstage.

Jaemin collapses back in his seat and lets out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. “Wow.”

Chenle stares at him. “Are you going to die? Should I call an ambulance?”

“I could die happy,” Jaemin admits. “That was exhilarating.”

Chenle scoffs in disgust. “Sounds like you just got out of bed with him.”

“Hopefully, that’s the plan later tonight.” Jaemin grins as Chenle shoves him away. “Hey, want to know who that guy was earlier?”

“Yeah.” Chenle leans forward eagerly.

“Fuck off,” Jaemin replies with a laugh. Chenle growls in frustration and sits back in his seat, arms crossed like a child.

 

 

Jaemin searches the throng of people for Jeno anxiously. He holds tight to Chenle’s wrist to make sure he doesn’t wander off and get lost. Finally, he spots Jeno’s blond head weaving through the crowd and surges toward it.

He reaches Jeno and he can’t help the grin that spreads on his face at the sight of him, all sweaty and beautiful and glowing. “You were so great!” Jaemin pulls Jeno in for a kiss. He can feel Jeno smiling against his lips and it only encourages him more. Jeno wriggles slightly in his grip and Jaemin pulls away to see him breathless, face pink and lips shiny. The sight is breathtaking. “Come home with me tonight.”

“Fuck, get a fucking room!” Jisung snaps from behind Jeno and Jaemin glares at him.

“Sorry,” Jeno apologizes with a delighted laugh. He turns to ruffle Jisung’s blue head. He turns back to Jaemin and catches sight of an unfamiliar face behind him. “Oh? Who’s this?”

“Oh, yeah!” Jaemin tugs Chenle forward. “This is Chenle. He’s a freshman like you, Jisungie.”

Chenle smiles brightly. “Hi!”

Jisung chokes on his water he’s drinking and ends up having a coughing fit. Jeno pats his back, concerned. “Are you okay?” He asks and Jisung nods, waving him off.

“Fine,” he croaks.

Chenle steps forward as Jeno leaves Jisung and joins Jaemin’s side, the two of them watching the younger ones in amusement. Chenle gets right up in Jisung’s space, which causes Jisung to stumble backwards nervously. “Uh--” He starts but Chenle cuts him off.

“I’m Chenle Zhong.” He cocks his head to the side and Jisung’s face turns pink.

“Um, I’m Jisung Park,” Jisung stutters.

Chenle grins. “Jwi Pwark!”

“No, that’s--”

“You were really good, Jwi,” Chenle continues, taking another step forward. “I couldn’t take my eyes off you the whole time! I kept asking about you but Jaemin wouldn’t tell me who you were.” He pouts and Jisung’s face burns bright red.

“Y-You could have looked in the booklet,” Jisung stutters.

Chenle pauses before he glares at Jaemin and flips him off. He turns back to Jisung with a sweet smile. “Well, I didn’t, so here I am!”

Jaemin snorts and he wraps an arm around Jeno’s waist. “Come on, let’s leave the kids.”

“You’re so evil,” Jeno giggles as they walk away. “Poor Jisung looked like he was about to combust.”

Jaemin shrugs with a smirk. “Chenle wouldn’t shut up about him and he’s totally Jisung’s type, too. I have a feeling I’ve done the world a favor.”

“So.” Jeno stops and faces Jaemin with bright eyes. “How was I?”

“Amazing, babe,” Jaemin praises, causing Jeno to grin widely. “Really, I’m not lying. You were incredible.” He pulls Jeno closer to him and murmurs, “You should have seen the way you moved. It made me all hot and I wanted to push you down and--”

Jeno slips out of his grip. “Stop, you horny beast!” He flicks Jaemin’s forehead, his own face bright red.

Jaemin laughs loudly. “It's true!”

“There are children around!” Jeno says, mortified, as if they could hear Jaemin’s words.

“No one can hear me.” Jaemin slips behind a corner and pulls Jeno flush against him. He leans forward and noses behind his ear. “Besides, it's not like you didn't like hearing that.”

Jeno's face burns and he reaches up to pinch Jaemin’s cheek. “We're in public,” he says.

“Details.” Jaemin grins devilishly and it makes Jeno's belly burn with anticipation and nervousness. Jaemin leans forward again and nips his neck. “As I was saying earlier, wanna come over tonight?”

Jeno hums, smile playing on his lips. “I have homework, though.”

“My parents won't be home.”

Jeno laughs. “I'm sure Jongho would cry if he knew you thought of him as a parental figure.”

Jaemin pouts. “He won't be home, he's got a date with Yeji. Anyway, is that a yes or no?” He snakes his arms around Jeno's waist and squeezes his butt playfully before placing a kiss on his nose.

“Okay,” Jeno sighs but he grins at Jaemin adoringly. “It's a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jeno's performance is from Black on Black check it out 
> 
> Yo, make an account if you want, it's actually really fun  
> But I deleted mine after two days because everyone on my campus uses Bumble lol
> 
> Also sorry I know nothing about surfing


End file.
